Something
by wontrash
Summary: Jihoon bukan tipe orang yang akan mengumbar perasaannya saat sedang jatuh cinta. hanya buku hariannya yang tahu apa yang sedang dia rasakan. jadi, ketika Wonwoo datang dengan menenteng buku harian Jihoon dengan senyum merekah, Jihoon tahu apa yang terjadi. -"aku juga mencintaimu, Jeon Jihoon". tags : Jeon Wonwoo, Lee Jihoon, WonHoon, BoyxBoy, Yaoi, Seventeen, BL. 1st ff


**Something**

Main cast:

Lee Jihoon

Jeon Wonwoo

Rating:

T

Language :

Indonesian

 **HAPPY READING^^**

Kalau ada yang bertanya; apa yang paling jihoon benci didunia ini, jihoon akan dengan mantab menjawab tidak tahu. Ada begitu banyak hal yang jihoon benci. Seperti ketika tidak sengaja menumpahkan jus kebaju pelanggan restoran tempatnya bekerja, atau bangun telat dan membuatnya terlambat masuk ke kampusnya. Ia juga tidak suka ketika tiba-tiba mengingat pertengkaran orang tuanya terakhir kali sebelum ia memutuskan kabur dari rumah.

 _Start._

Jihoon hanya pemuda busan sederhana, sayangnya lingkungannya memaksa jihoon menjadi berbeda. Jihoon itu anak broken home beberapa tahun lalu. Ibunya suka sekali disiksa oleh ayahnya, dan ibunya akan melampiaskan kemarahannya pada jihoon. Jihoon akan disiksa. Ia pernah ditarik rambutnya kemudian dilempar kearah meja kecil tempat biasa jihoon belajar. Kepalanya sakit luar biasa dan ibunya akan memekik kaget ketika melihat darah keluar dari kepala jihoon, tapi dia tidak peduli dan pergi kekamarnya meninggalkan jihoon; persis seperti orang gila. Jihoon pikir ibunya memang gila. Jadi jihoon akan keluar dari rumahnya menuju rumah seungkwan, tetangganya yang akan mengobati lukanya sambil berceramah pada jihoon soal betapa cerobohnya jihoon sampai bisa jatuh dari tangga rumahnya. Jihoon selalu punya alasan dan memang alasannya saat itu karena jatuh dan orang tuanya sedang tidak ada dirumah. Anehnya, seungkwan selalu percaya. padahal jihoon selalu begitu hampir tiap hari.

Suatu hari jihoon mendengar orang tuanya bertengkar lagi, tapi ia diam saja dikamarnya, sampai ayahnya tiba-tiba memekik luar biasa nyaring, ia buru-buru lari keluar kamar setelahnya. Betapa terkejutnya ia meliha ayahnya bersimbah darah dengan pisau dapur yang masih menancap dengan indahnya diperut orang itu. Ibunya tertawa girang didepan ayahnya kemudian berbalik menatap jihoon. Jihoon tidak mampu mengucapkan apa-apa, dia syok. Dan dia menyimpulkan ibunya itu memang gila. Beberapa detik kemudian jihoon langsung berlari keluar rumah dengan masih memakai baju tidurnya. Ia berlari tanpa mengenakan alas kaki kearah rumah pamannya yang jarah rumahnya lumayan jauh dari rumah jihoon. Beberapa hari kemudian ia mendengar kabar ibunya masuk rumah sakit jiwa. Ia tidak ditahan karena ibunya jihoon positif gila. Ayahnya sepertinya sudah dikuburkan dan dia tinggal dengan pamannya yang sudah bersedia menampung jihoon.

Saat jihoon kelas 2 SMA, hidupnya jauh lebih baik. Keluarga pamannya sangat baik padanya dan sudah dianggap sebagai anak sendiri oleh pamannya itu. Jihoon punya seorang teman, namanya wonwoo. wonwoo lumayan dingin pada orang-orang. Mereka saling kenal ketika jihoon baru saja pindah sekolah waktu itu. Saat jihoon berkeliling sekolah barunya dan melihat wonwoo dihajar dibelakang sekolah oleh sekelompok kakak kelas hingga wajah wonwoo membiru. Jihoon tidak tahu ia punya keberanian dari mana, tapi ia berlari kearah wonwoo kemudian memekik nyaring; "Jangan pukuli dia!" yang membuat jihoon ditatapi oleh sekelompok kakak kelas itu, wonwoo juga. Kemudian seringai terpampang diwajah orang-orang itu. Mereka melempar wonwoo kemudian berjalan kearah jihoon. Jihoon dipukuli setelahnya hingga wajah jihoon tidak kalah hancur. Setelah kakak-kakak kelas itu puas memukuli jihoon, mereka langsung pergi dari belakang sekolah dan meninggalkan jihoon dan wonwoo. wonwoo berjalan terpincang-pincang kearah jihoon, kemudian membulatkan matanya ketika melihat jihoon sangat berantakan. Wonwoo tiba-tiba tertawa nyaring hingga air matanya hampir menetes. Jihoon kesal ditertawai, jadi ia menendang kaki wonwoo. wonwoo terjatuh menimpanya tapi masih tertawa meskipun tidak sekencang tadi. Ia menahan berat tubuhnya pada lengannya yang berpijak ditanah, kemudian menatap jihoon dalam. Untuk sekian detik, jihoon terpesona dengan tatapan itu.

"aku baru tau masih ada orang sebodoh kamu." Ucap wonwoo, ia bergeser kemudian berbaring disebelah jihoon. Mereka membolos satu mata pelajaran. Belakangan jihoon tahu kalau mereka sekelas dan rumah mereka lumayan dekat. Hey, jihoon bahkan tidak kenal siapa wonwoo waktu jihoon bertemu dengannya dibelakang sekolah.

Ngomong-ngomong, soal orientasi seksual, jihoon sudah tau ia 'belok' saat kelas 1 SMP. Ia waktu itu suka pada ketua osis tempatnya sekolah yang jelas-jelas bergender sama dengannya. lagian, bagaimanapun orientasi seksualnya, jihoon yakin tidak ada yang perduli. oke, abaikan ini.

Saat jihoon sudah lulus SMA, ia memutuskan untuk pindah ke kota dan melanjutkan kuliahnya dengan kerja disebuah restoran. Bos disana lumayan baik dan gajinya lumayan besar. Cukup untuk memenuhi hidup jihoon. Ia mutuskan hidup sendiri karena ia tak enak jika terus menyusahkan pamannya. Meski begitu, pamannya sesekali masih mengirimi jihoon uang tanpa sepengetahuan jihoon lewat rekening bank jihoon. Jihoon akan langsung mengucapkan terima kasih pada pamannya lewat telepon jika menyadari saldo rekeningnya bertambah tiba-tiba.

Jihoon tinggal di apartemen kecil yang lumayan bagus. Ia tinggal dengan wonwoo, untuk mengurangi biaya apartement.

Jihoon dan wonwoo itu punya kepribadian yang mirip. Mereka sama-sama pendiam, tapi percayalah, mereka tidak akan pernah bisa diam jika sedang berdua.

Biasanya jihoon akan pulang kampus sekitar jam 2 siang kemudian bekerja sampai jam 7 malam. Wonwoo biasanya belum pulang di jam-jam seperti itu. Jihoon akan memasak makanan untuknya ketika baru pulang. Wonwoo kadang pulang saat jihoon sedang makan, jadi wonwoo akan langsung mengambil sendok lalu makan makanan buatan jihoon dalam satu piring. Jihoon biasanya protes, tapi ia membiarkan wonwoo. setelah makan, jihoon akan langsung membawa piringnya ketempat cucian piring.

Jihoon akan mencuci dengan tenang sementara wonwoo bernyanyi-nyanyi dengan suara beratnya. Kadang jihoon akan ikut bernyanyi, kemudian mereka bernyanyi bersama.

Apartement tempat mereka tinggal hanya memiliki 1 kasur. Jadi mereka tidur berdua. Wonwoo terbiasa mandi sebelum tidur, dan jihoon selalu mengomel betapa tidak sehatnya wonwoo. pernah jihoon kesal sekali dengan wonwoo yang tidak bisa diberitahu. Tapi wonwoo hanya akan mendengarnya sok peduli. Dan kalau jihoon tidak berhenti mengomel juga, ia akan membekap mulut jihoon dengan tangannya membuat jihoon makin mengomel dengan suara yang teredam tangan wonwoo. wonwoo kemudian tertawa keras. Saat jihoon berhasil melepaskan diri dari wonwoo, ia akan mengejar wonwoo dengan kaki kaki pendeknya. Berlarian kesana kemari diikuti suara tawa wonwoo yang mengejek jihoon yang berlari pelan akibat pengaruh kakinya yang pendek. Kemudian mereka tertidur karena kelelahan.

.

.

.

Jihoon pernah sekali belum pulang, padahal jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 2 pagi. wonwoo tidak bisa tidur karenanya. Ia sudah menelpon jihoon, tapi nomornya tidak aktif. Ia tidak tahu harus kemana, jadi ia hanya menunggu. Sampai jihoon akhirnya pulang pada saat jam menunjukkan pukul 03:25. Wonwoo berdiri tepat didepan pintu apartement mereka saat jihoon baru membuka pintu. Raut wajah wonwoo terlihat sekali khawatir. Tapi selain jihoon, ia juga melihat satu orang lagi disamping jihoon. Jihoon berpamitan dulu pada orang itu sebelum benar-benar masuk ke apartemennya.

"maaf won, tapi aku lupa mengerjakan tugas kuliah. Dan aku ketiduran dirumah temanku." Wonwoo masih diam. Merengut tidak suka pada jihoon, " ini jam setengah 4 ji. Kau membuatku khawatir, tahu."

"iya, maaf" jihoon terlihat sekali menyesal. Ia tidak bodoh-bodoh amat untuk mengerti kalau wonwoo menunggunya dan membuatnya tidak tertidur semalaman. Jadi jihoon menarik wonwoo kekamar mereka, menyuruh wonwoo berbaring ditempat tidur, lalu menarik selimut hingga leher wonwoo. "kau masih punya 4 jam untuk tidur. Nanti aku bangunin kalau sudah jam 8. Ya" ucap jihoon. Ia naik keatas kasur kemudian menepuk nepuk punggung wonwoo sambil menyanyikan lagu lullaby. Persis seperti yang dilakukan ibu wonwoo lakukan dulu.

Kalau boleh jujur, Jihoon sebenarnya suka wonwoo. hal itu dimulai saat ia kelas 3 SMA. Jihoon ingat waktu itu wonwoo tidak sengaja mencium pipinya. Perlu dicatat, itu tidak sengaja. Tapi wajah jihoon tiba-tiba bersemu merah dan detak jantungnya meningkat drastis. Sejak itulah jihoon menyadari kalau ia menyukai manusia emo itu. Jihoon mengungkapkannya. Bukan pada wonwoo, tapi pada buku harian yang selalu ia bawa tiap hari. Dihalaman paling belakang. Tertulis dengan tinta bolpoin warna biru gelap dengan rapi.

. . .

Suatu hari, jihoon pernah sakit dan harus dirawat inap. Waktu itu sekitar jam 2 siang ketika wonwoo masih kuliah dan dapat pesan singkat soal jihoon yang dilarikan kerumah sakit. Wonwoo tanpa ragu langsung berlari keluar kelas setelah meminta izin pada dosen yang mengajar. Sesampainya dirumah sakit, ia langsung menuju ruangan jihoon setelah mendapat informasi dari suster disana.

Ia membuka pintu ruangan jihoon dan mendapati jihoon yang terbaring disebuah kasur dengan selimut putih. Jihoon masih menggunakan pakaian yang ia lihat tadi pagi. jihoon sedang tertidur. Jadi wonwoo berusaha tidak mengeluarkan suara apapun yang dapat membuat jihoon terbangun. Ia kemudian duduk disalah satu kursi disisi ranjang jihoon.

Wonwoo mengurusi jihoon dengan baik selama jihoon sakit. Ia menyuapi jihoon, menggantikan baju jihoon, mengantar jihoon kekamar mandi, dan lain sebagainya. Wonwoo tidur disofa panjang dikamar rumah sakit jihoon. Pernah suatu malam jihoon merasakan rasa yang teramat sakit diperutnya. Wonwoo sampai panik sendiri. Padahal sudah ada dokter yang menangani jihoon disana. Dokter bilang, itu efek samping dari obat yang diberikan. Setelah dokter itu pergi pun jihoon masih kesakitan. Bahkan jihoon sampai menangis karena rasa sakitnya. Wonwoo akhirnya naik keatas kasur jihoon kemudian memeluk pemuda itu. Ia mengelusi perut jihoon berharap rasa sakit itu cepat hilang sambil menyanyikan lagu lullaby untuk jihoon. Jihoon akhirnya tertidur juga setelah hampir satu jam.

Wonwoo itu dingin pada orang lain. Ia tidak suka diusik. Ia suka menyanyi lagu-lagu jadul dari pada lagu pop. Ia juga sensitive, tapi perhatian. Wonwoo mudah marah tapi tidak akan marah lama-lama. wonwoo juga orang yang tidak memikirkan perasaan orang lain. Jihoon ingat dulu ada seorang perempuan yang menyatakan cintanya pada wonwoo di lapangan sekolah. Waktu itu lapangan sekolah sedang ramai sekali, dan wonwoo dengan santainya menolak perempuan itu. Wonwoo itu kadang berisik. Tapi bila ada orang lain selain jihoon, wonwoo akan berubah menjadi kalem.

"JIHOON!" jihoon tersentak kaget mendengar pekikan nyaring wonwoo yang membuyarkan lamunannya. Ia mematikan kompor yang masih menyala. Kemudian berbalik dengan apron masih melekat ditubuhnya. Ia menatap wonwoo bingung. Dan wonwoo dengan senyum merekah berjalan kearah jihoon dengan sesuatu ditangannya. Tunggu! Itu-

Wonwoo meletakkan benda ditangannya dimeja makan, lalu berdiri tepat didepan jihoon.

Wonwoo memegang kedua rahang jihoon. Memaksa jihoon mengadahkan kepalanya menatap wonwoo. wonwoo kemudian Mendekatkan wajahnya kemudian memiringkan kepalanya sedikit. Ia menyatukan bibirnya dan jihoon lembut. Melumat bibir jihoon dengan penuh kehati-hatian. Kemudian wonwoo menjauhkan wajahnya dan jihoon sedikit untuk mengucapkan, " aku juga mencintaimu, Jeon Jihoon"

Jihoon memerah setelahnya. Jantungnya berdegub sangat kencang. Ia dicium lagi pada wonwoo tepat dibibir.

Setelah melepas pangutannya, jihoon mengalihkan pandangannya pada benda dimeja makan itu.

Buku hariannya.

"dari mana dapat buku harianku?" wonwoo tersenyum kecil, "kau meninggalkannya diperpustakaan kampus, bodoh. Untung saja aku yang menemukannya. Aku sekarang tahu kenapa kau tidak pernah memperbolehkanku menyentuh buku harianmu."

Iya. Iya. Jihoon bersyukur wonwoo yang menemukannya. Bukan orang lain. Jihoon tersenyum senang. Ia memeluk tubuh wonwoo yang langsung membalas pelukannya. Wonwoo mengelus rambutnya kemudian mencium pucuknya dengan sayang.

Jihoon tidak tau apa yang lebih membahagiakan dari ini. Tapi

'jihoon cinta wonwoo'

-End-

Note:

Ini ff pertamaku. Aku sedikit tidak nyaman dengan cara penulisanku, tapi aku juga tidak bisa menulis dengan banyak dialog. Rasanya canggung menurutku.

Kalau ada kekurangan (aku tahu aku punya banyak kekurangan), kalian bisa memberi tahuku dikotak review. Aku akan menerima semua komentar kalian kok.

Aku ngerjain ff ini dari pulang sekolah sampai jam 10 malam. Tapi kok rasanya pendek sekali ya?


End file.
